Gold Digger
Gold Digger is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-first case in Rusthollow and the eighty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After the discovery that the "The Angel of Justice" had come to Rusthollow, Warren received word that a body had been found down one of the town's gold mines. Faith accompanied the player, due to Jayden attending his cousin's funeral in the Canadian city of Rosenoque, in searching the mine. Upon arrival, they found the body of miner Aengus Flanagan his head bashed in with what was later revealed to be a pickaxe. The team proceeded to question mine owner Jedidiah Toomes, news tycoon Roberto Vaughn and vlogger Aaron Parlour before hearing word that someone was planning to jump off the balcony of a nearby saloon. The duo rushed to the saloon where they found a woman threatening to jump. Eventually, the pair were able to stop her from jumping and she revealed herself as Kirsty Flanagan, the victim's wife. Afterwards, the team proceeded to suspect saloon worker Albertina Thorn before hearing word that someone had trespassed into the mine. Finally, they arrested Albertina for the murder. Upon confrontation, Albertina cracked under the pressure and started crying. She admitted that she had killed Aengus but that he deserved it. She explained that her and Aengus were having an affair and one day, she fell pregnant with Aengus' baby. To hide the truth from his wife, Aengus forced Albertina into having an abortion. She explained that she was heartbroken that she had terminated the pregnancy and blamed Aengus for it. Albertina stated that she went to confront Aengus about it, where he felt no remorse for what he had done. Furious, Albertina smashed his head in with the pickaxe next to her. Before the duo could do anything else, the saloon went dark and by the time Faith had turned the lights back on, Albertina's throat had been slit. After Albertina was killed, Faith and the player searched through the saloon. Eventually, they found a bloody knife in the trash can and collected a blood sample from it. Irene analyzed the blood sample and solemnly told the duo that she found no evidence in the sample sent to her. Warren then required an update from the detectives on the investigation so far. Callum also requested the player's help in finding Aaron, who was Callum's childhood friend. After a while of searching, they found Aaron's backpack outside of the mine he trespassed on earlier. Callum and the player entered the mine and found Aaron filming in a dangerous location. The player confronted Aaron and sent him home. Finally, Jayden returned from attending his cousin's funeral and the player vowed to catch "The Angel of Justice" and restore order to Rusthollow. Summary Victim *'Aengus Flanagan' (found with his head bashed in down a mine) Murder Weapon *'Pickaxe' Killer *'Albertina Thorn' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats walnuts. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats walnuts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats walnuts. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is physically fit. *The suspect eats walnuts. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a neckerchief. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer eats walnuts. *The killer rides horses. *The killer is under 30. *The killer wears a neckerchief. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gold Mine. (Clues: Victim's Body, Minecart, Wooden Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Examine Minecart. (Result: Pickaxe) *Analyze Pickaxe. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats walnuts) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Wooden Plank; New Suspect: Jedidiah Toomes) *Question Jedidiah about the murder in his mine. (New Crime Scene: Mine Entrance) *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clues: Sand Pile, Broken Camera) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Quiz Roberto about the murder. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Examine Camera. (New Suspect: Aaron Parlour) *Ask Aaron if he saw anything. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Kirsty about her husband. (Attribute: Kirsty eats walnuts) *Investigate Saloon. (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Albertina Thorn) *Question Albertina about the murder. (Attribute: Albertina is physically fit and eats walnuts) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Helmet) *Analyze Helmet. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Investigate Tracks. (Clues: Rock Pile, Torn Paper) *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Newspaper) *Confront Roberto about the exposing article. (Attribute: Roberto rides horses and is physically fit) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) *Ask Jedidiah about firing Aengus. (Attribute: Jedidiah is physically fit, eats walnuts and rides horses) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Aaron about trespassing onto the mine. (Attribute: Aaron eats walnuts; New Crime Scene: Minecart) *Investigate Minecart. (Clue: Mining Equipment) *Examine Mining Equipment. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Vandalised Wedding Gift) *Confront Kirsty about the victim's affair. (Attribute: Kirsty is physically fit and rides horses) *Confront Albertina about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Albertina rides horses) *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torch, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Torch. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a neckerchief) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (1/6). (1 star) Judge, Jury and Executioner (1/6) *Investigate Saloon. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Inform Warren about the second killing. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Callum what's wrong. (Attribute: Mining Helmet) *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Aaron's Phone) *Analyze Aaron's Phone. (05:00:00) *Investigate Gold Mine. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Watch) *Confront Aaron about going back into the mine. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (2 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Cobalt Mines